Pokemon BW2 Boundary Dash
by FortuneAly
Summary: A journey, old and new for many, begins.
1. Newcomers Blossom

Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

In a blue-gray house with a teal roof and a flower garden next to it situated by a body of water early in the morning, an alarm sounded off inside, barely audible from out the window. In said house, in a blue bedroom lay a sleeping couple, each with brown hair. The hands of the male fumbled out of the white bedsheets and turned the alarm off. 'Six-thirty A.M.,' he noted while sitting up. 'Need to get ready for work.'

Quietly leaving the room to let his wife sleep after getting his clothes, he went downstairs into a kitchen to find a face familiar to him sitting at the mahogany table: a boy in early teens with brown hair his wife's shade, but having the same brown eyes like his own. He wore a red visor with a Poké Ball design on it, a blue shirt with a zipper halfway down the collar under a lighter blue shirt, gray shorts under blue and black pants, and red and black sneakers. By his side was a Mareep, also looking rather determined, which happened to be near a gray and blue bag.

"William?" the man asked, getting his attention. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Couldn't sleep, Dad," the boy, William, answered.

"I had a feeling about that," he replied. "Today's the day you start your Pokémon journey, after all."

"I know, and I'm excited! You were both amazing trainers back in your day!" he said.

They turned to the pictures hanging on the wall. It depicted the two adults when they were younger and about William's age. More specifically, they were Mia and Taylor back on their first journey. "Now, I get the chance to follow in your footsteps," he added.

"Reep!" his Mareep bleated in response.

* * *

Later that morning, William was racing through Aspertia City along with another boy his age, Mareep in its Poké Ball and the bag slung over his shoulder. The town was a sight to see early in the morning: though a quaint town, the buildings were showing progress of advancing this place to suburbia. Flocks of Swanna flew overhead, some crying out while they soared by. A school bell rang in the distance, younger kids racing to avoid being late for classes taught by Cheren.

The boy he was racing with had spiky black hair and intimidating red eyes wearing a red and white zip up sweater under a black short-sleeved shirt, black fingerless gloves, a white and red pouch on his waist, blue black pants under similarly colored shorts, and red and black sneakers. "All right!" he cheered. "Let's get our Starter Pokémon!"

"Yeah!" Will cheered, equally psyched.

"Hugh! Will! Hold on!" a woman's voice called out.

Running up to them was a short, dark brown haired woman with blue eyes wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and off-white flats. She took a moment to catch her breath before straightening up. This was an adult Mia, who has since become a stay-at-home Mom. "Boys, your fathers...wanted you to have these," she said in between pants, holding out two blue Xtransceivers.

"Cool! Xtransceivers!" the other boy, Hugh, cheered while the boys accepted them and put them on. "Mrs. Morpheon, you're awesome. Don't let anyone else say otherwise, but if they do, unleash your rage!"

"Of course, and I'll be sure to keep an eye on your sister for you," Mia told him.

"Thank you," he said.

"Thanks, Mom," Will thanked.

"My pleasure, boys!" she replied. "Now, go and kick some Pokémon tails!"

* * *

The two boys eventually made it to the lookout point of the city, where one could see a beautiful view of the ocean. At the top of the lookout point was a woman with blonde hair wearing a yellow-green hat, an orange coat over a white shirt, yellow-green shorts, a yellow-green and white satchel, and orange shoes on her feet. "Mom!" Hugh exclaimed.

"Bianca!" Will exclaimed. For him, it was okay to call her by her first name since she allowed it sometime back.

The woman, Bianca, turned around, revealing green eyes under red rimmed glasses and a capsule in her hands. "So nice to see you boys!" she greeted happily while they slowed down to come up to her.

She held out the capsule. "Ta-da!" she cheered. "The Pokémon that'll be your partner is right in here!"

With a push of a button, the capsule opened. The steam coming from it cleared to reveal three Poké Balls that shined in the sunlight. It took some consideration, but the two boys eventually decided on two Pokémon without getting into a fight.

"Will, I have a favor to ask of you before you go," Bianca requested.

"Sure," he agreed in confusion. "What is it?"

Bianca took out some photographs from out of her pocket and showed them to William.

"This is Gina," she began. "She happens to be the daughter of a father who makes sure the shield protecting Unova is working perfectly. My husband and I have been trying to get her out and about, but talking to her father won't work. Her mother's for it, and she's all for it, but not her father."

"Gina, huh?" he asked, studying the photos.

"We were wondering if you could help her out," she requested. "Gina was born deaf. She sees this as an opportunity to do things she couldn't earlier, but she gets the big 'X' from her father and it's frustrating for her. So...will you?"

"I'll do what I can to help her," he agreed after a moment's pondering.

"You do that," Hugh offered. "I'll meet ya at Route 19."

"Okay," he said while watching him go off.


	2. Enter Gina and Buizel

Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

A Buizel with one spot on her back looked at Gina, the now thirteen year old trying to pass the time by reading. Her room was red colored, the wood floor cluttered with various books, toys, and other things. She happened to be in the center of it all beside the bed covered in a cherry red blanket and white sheets, hair down and covering her black auditory implant. Her Buizel looked to the right upon hearing voices outside the door.

"You're here to help?"

"Yes, Miss, the reason I'm here is due to a favor from Bianca."

"The Professor's Assistant? Very well, then. I'll take you to her."

"Wait, I haven't even asked if you wanted me to-!"

"Actually, I think it'd help if someone your age talked to her."

"...Okay, then."

Footsteps. Then a knock on the door. "Gina," her mother's voice called out from behind her side. "A friend of Professor Juniper is here to see you."

She went over to the door, opened it, and stuck her head out tentatively and with suspicion. There was her mother: a blonde haired woman carrying the same dark blue eyes she had and looking rather worried. Wearing a simple white summer dress, she smiled and gestured to Will.

"Hi, Gina, I'm William. The professor wanted me to...!" Will began, but the door got slammed on him.

"Gina?" her mother asked in concern, knocking on the door.

"You're with the Professor, are you?" she asked from behind the door. "Go away! I already know what she wants to say."

"That's not true!" he told her. "Besides, you didn't even hear me out!"

"Just leave!" she yelled. "I've heard it a thousand times! I can't go on a journey like you can!"

* * *

Later in the living room, the two were sitting on a couch, Gina's mother looking very upset. "I'm terribly sorry. She's been this way ever since she grew to become the age appropriate enough to go on a journey," she apologized.

"I feel sorry for her already," Will noted. "Why did she say that she can't go on a journey like me?"

"Her father is worried for her safety," she replied.

"That's it?" he asked.

"It's trivial in my opinion," she said. "I know she's capable of so much more, and so does she. If only my husband saw that in her..."

As he listened, he got an idea on how to get her to open up to him. "Out of curiosity, has she eaten since that day?"

"On occasion," she answered. "Why do you ask?"

* * *

Later that night in her room, Buizel perked up when she heard Gina's stomach rumble. She hadn't eaten in a while due to being locked up in that room for a while and the hunger was starting to hit her hard.

Hearing a tap at the window, Gina stood up and found William outside waving to him. "William?" she asked in confusion.

Her confusion turned to anger when she saw the freshly made cheesecake in his hands. She opened the window and yelled: "Luring me to you with cake isn't fair!"

"Yeah, but you're probably hungry from being in that room!" he countered before she could slam the window shut on him. "Care for a bite?"


	3. Working To Earn Worth

Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

She reluctantly allowed him and his cake in and the two settled down to eat. "This is good," Gina noted upon swallowing. "Did you make this?"

"Actually, I got it from the store," he told her. "I'm a good cook, though."

"Thanks..." she thanked. "Um...William?"

"Call me Will," he told her.

"Will," she began. "Why did you say that wasn't the case back then?"

"Because we all want to see what you can do ever since you got that implant," he answered. "I heard you're good at Pokémon battles."

* * *

"Now use Water Gun, Buizel!" Gina commanded.

Buizel released a jet of water from her mouth.

"Dodge, Mareep!" Will said.

A mock battle soon came outside of the house (reason being was that they didn't want to wake her parents up). After some physical attacks, Will called it off.

"You're really good, Gina," Will complimented. "Now I've got something that'll help you with your father issues."

* * *

The next morning, William came back over to her house. This time, he called the whole family over for a talk in the living room. When she proposed that Gina go on a journey with him serving as protection when need be, the father, a young man with a large build, brown hair, green eyes, and wearing an office suit, wouldn't hear it.

"Do you know about the barrier protecting this region?" he asked. "If it breaks, she and all the rest of us could freeze over. And if I can't reverse it...Her going out of Aspertia City is out of the question!"

"Please understand, I've seen her skills," William defended. "If you could see her battle, maybe it'll change your mind."

"But-!" he began to protest, only to be interrupted by a suddenly standing up Gina.

"Please allow me this chance, father," she began. "I want to do this. I've wanted to do this for a long time, and I'm getting tired of that excuse. Let me show you what I'm made of. Please?"

"Will you?" both Gina's mother and Will asked him.

He thought for a moment and then sighed in defeat.

"Very well," he complied, resulting in smiles from everyone else. "Where do you propose we go, William?"

* * *

There stood the first Gym before them: a white stone schoolhouse with a clock in front and wooden doors painted blue.

"This is ridiculous! I won't allow her to battle in the Gym!" the father exclaimed, to Gina's anger.

"Don't worry about a thing, you two," he assured them both before opening the doors. "Cheren? It's me! I brought her over!"

"And over here is...William?"

A surprised man with neck-length black hair and blue eyes wearing a white shirt with a red-orange tie, blue pants, black socks, and brown shoes stopped in place along with many young children. This was Cheren, the school teacher of Aspertia Elementary and Gym Leader of Aspertia City, and he was giving a tour of the school to some new students when the group arrived.


	4. Gina's Time to Shine

Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

After telling Cheren that William was here on Bianca's request, he decided to take the group to the next stop on his tour: the arena. It was a simple dirt arena for Pokémon battles, freshly paved and ready to go.

"William! Gina!"

The group turned to their right to find Mia, Taylor, Hugh, and Bianca sitting at a nearby bench. "Mom! Dad!" William said before everyone ran up to them. "I thought you were going to be busy!"

"When Mom passed the news on that you were trying to get a trainer out and about, they put everything down and came here," Hugh explained. "I did, too."

"We'd like you to know we're very proud of you," Mia began. "Good luck."

* * *

"This will be a one-on-one Pokémon battle, no switching out for either team," Bianca stated, having volunteered to be the referee. "Winner is declared when one Pokémon cannot battle."

"Tepig!"

"Lillipup!"

"Go!" they both shouted, throwing their Poké Balls. Out came a Tepig and a Lillipup, William guessing that Tepig she chose as her starter.

"Start the battle!" Bianca cheered, raising the flags up.

"Lillipup, use Take Down!" Cheren commanded.

"Tepig, use your own Take Down!" Gina instructed.

Both Pokémon charged in cloaked in yellow-white auras. They collided into each other before flying backwards, both taking the same amount of recoil damage while sparks surrounded their bodies.

Gina's father became more and more impressed while the battle raged on. He had never seen such confidence, such potential in her before. "That's what everyone hides, typically," Taylor told him.

* * *

The battle was over. Cheren had won. Gina was more than ready to accept her fate of staying home for good, but her father told her otherwise.

"Very well, I will allow her to go on a journey," her father permitted. "On one condition: William, come along with her. She'll need a teacher to help guide her through the outside world."

"I'll help in whatever way I can, sir," Will said before smiling at Gina.

"Don't forget, you have a battle with me as well," Cheren said.

"Right," Will agreed, seriousness sinking in.


	5. Up Ahead

Pokémon is by Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

At the top of Dragonspiral Tower was N, looking up at the barrier cast up in the sky. He was brought here because his bonded dragon sensed danger. But what was the danger, he asked himself. It did not say why it did every time he asked.

Nonetheless, he was going to get to the bottom of this mystery that lay before him. Holding up his arm, the shrunken gray Dragon Stone shined a brilliant blue and detached from the bracelet.

"Now, show me what you really strive for!" N called out to the heavens, Kyurem being summoned from its dormant state and taking off into the sky.

* * *

"I got the Basic Badge!" William cheered, finally receiving what he was striving to attain. Everyone else applauded at his success.

"Congratulations, Will," Cheren said. "We're all proud of you. Now, you and your friends should take the next step to Virbank City. Ask for Roxie, the Poison-type Gym Leader of the area. She'll gladly offer to battle you."

"We will!" William said, all three of them going off. "Thanks again!"

When they went outside, they found the silhouette of Kyurem flying around. They all went off in pursuit, three newcomer trainers of Unova.


End file.
